One of Those Hiddeous Stories Where Everyone Dies
by LikeASir159
Summary: What if Garrett wasn't able to restrain Kate? What if the Cullens and the Volturi did fight? This is how I think Breaking Dawn should have ended. Major charecter death but nothing grusome.
1. No Chance

_A/N: Okay, I am rewriting this story; it has the same premise as before, but now I have moved the time line up for my own benefit/sanity. I decided to make all the titles songs—just for fun. This one is by Bullet for My Valentine. __**I own neither the song nor **__**Twilight**__**.**_The dialogue comes from Breaking Dawn chapter _37._ "Contrivances" pages 705-707.

_-megcullen159- _

_**Your Betrayal**_

"Betrayal does that - betrays the betrayer"

-Erica Jong-

**Tanya P.O.V**

I watched my sister walk across the large clearing where we were gathered. I can't believe she did this to Edward and his family; they are like family to us. What was she even doing in Washington anyway? Now look where her trip has brought her—face to face with the Volturi.

"So you appear to be quite mistaken in your allegations," Caius said.

"I'm sorry. I should have made sure of what I was seeing. But I had no idea…" Irina answered. She looked petrified. I feel so sorry for her; I wouldn't want to be scolded by a member of the Volturi, period—much less Caius.

"Dear Caius, could you expect her to have guessed in an instant something so strange and impossible? Any of us would have made the same assumption," Aro added for good measure.

Caius gestured for Aro to quiet himself.

Caius responded, "We all know you made a mistake. I meant to speak of your motivations."

My sister looked nervous as she repeated, "My motivations?"

"Yes, for coming to spy," Irina flinched, "on them in the first place. You were unhappy with the Cullens, were you not?"

"I was," She looked at Carlisle sadly.

"Because…" Caius encouraged.

"Because the werewolves killed my friend, and the Cullens wouldn't stand aside to let me avenge him," Irina admitted quickly.

Aro corrected her "werewolves" reference, but I barely listened.

Caius summarized her words, "So the Cullens sided with the _shape-shifters_ against our own kind—a friend of a friend, even,"

"That's how I saw it"

"If you'd like to make a formal complaint against the shape-shifters—and the Cullens for supporting their actions—now would be the time," Caius gave a nasty smile and waited for Irina to defend herself.

"No, I have no complaint against the wolves, or the Cullens. You came here today to destroy an immortal child. No immortal child exists. This was my mistake, and I take full responsibility for it. But the Cullens are innocent, and you have no reason to still be here. I am so sorry. There was no crime. There's no valid reason for you to continue here." Irina addressed us all with great remorse and sorrow; I knew that she was genuinely sorry for her rash, thoughtless actions.

Then, Caius raised his hand to signal his minions and it was all over.

**Bella P.O.V**

We all watched in horror as Irina was torn apart in front of our very eyes. Horrible metallic screeching filled the baseball clearing. Caius quickly set fire to Irina's remains as his brutes rejoined the ranks.

"_Now_ she has taken full responsibility for her actions," Caius said and smiled.

I looked over at Tanya and Kate, who were frozen in the shock of their sister's murder.

Caius had planned this from the beginning; he wanted us to initiate the fight.

The same thought occurred to Edward, and he yelled, "Stop them!" He and Carlisle grabbed Tanya before she could retaliate. "It's too late to help her. Don't give him what he wants."

Rosalie tried to contain Kate, but Kate shocked her violently before Rosalie could get a grip on her. Emmett threw Kate to the ground then staggered backward as his knees gave out. Kate rolled to her feet and Garrett pounced, knocking her back to the ground. He held her for a short time but the shocks became too fierce.

I tried to project my shield around Garrett, but I could not get it around him alone. Kate broke loose and ran faster than I thought possible and lunged at Caius. Before the guard could react, she had torn him to pieces and added his remains to Irina's pyre. I felt Jacob flee from my side as he and Renesmee ran from the fight that had just broken loose.


	2. Fair Words

_A/N: Thank you all of you who read the last chapter; I will be updating regularly from now on (hopefully). __**Twilight**__** belongs to Stephanie Meyer, and "Let the Flames Begin" belongs to Paramore, and I am neither of these people.**_

-megcullen159-

_**Let the Flames Begin**_

"You will never win if you never begin"

-Helen Rowland-

**Aro P.O.V.**

Well, that was not as we planned it, however it will suffice. My "brother" is now dead, but he did have this coming to him, though. Before anyone could act, Little Katie had already disposed of him—oh well. I am, though, experiencing a few doubts about how well this plan is turning out.

The rest of the "opposition" is starting to realize what is happening; some even begin to snarl and step out to contest my guard. The Revolutionary is getting very antsy and begins to inch forward; in seconds, a full blown battle is raging.

**Edward P.O.V.**

This is exactly what we didn't want to happen! Now people are going to die because of us – no… because of the Volturi. As we began to fight, I heard a lot of angry, spiteful thoughts, not regretful ones. This made me feel a bit better about all of this, but not by much.

The two sides of the clearing began to close in on each other; we out-numbered them, but they out skilled us. We began to fight.

It all started quite suddenly; Garrett ran forward towards Felix and the rest of our group followed. I immediately darted towards Demetri and, before he could react, I had him in a choke hold. He tried to get a grip on me, but my positioning was too precise. Demetri was finished but our battle wasn't.

Many things went on around me.

Zafrina blinded Jane and Tanya quickly overpowered her while she had no use of her powers. They then confronted Renata; Zafrina and Tanya used the same tactic they had on Jane with success. Carlisle and Sam had managed to work together to decapacitate Alec while all of this was happening, but Carlisle broke away to save Esme from an attack from behind. One of the wolves was being overcome by a member of the Volturi; the wolf quickly fell still.

Garrett had Felix in a death grip. They grappled for a moment, then Garrett dealt a final blow and Felix was in the fire. I ducked under a blow from a Volturi guard. They gave up on me and went towards Bella whose back was turned. I pulled the man's legs out from under him, and I pulled at his upper body and flung it towards the conflagration in the middle of the clearing.

As I arose, I saw Aro run into the trees where Jacob and Renesmee had disappeared into. I began to sprint after him but he had quite a head start. I had to stop Aro before he reached my daughter and her imprint.

I ran faster than I had ever run before. I began to smell the stench of a familiar werewolf which masked Renesmee's beautiful fragrance. Aro had locked on to the path of the fleeing duo, and started to slow as he neared them.

Aro rammed into Jacob's flank at almost full speed. Jacob miraculously stayed upright. I took off and collided with Aro at a high speed. He fell to the ground but quickly recovered. Jacob stopped and slid Renesmee off of his back.

Aro clutched Jacob's tail and hurled him into a large tree a yard away. I tackled Aro to the ground and tore him limb from limb. He was soon engulfed by flames from the lighter I had extracted from my pocket.

Renesmee was soundlessly crying from the spot where Jacob had deposited her. I took her into my arms and reassured her that everything would be alright.

As walked to the spot where Jacob had been thrown, Renesmee buried her head into my shoulder.

I reached Jacob's body. He wasn't breathing; his heart had stopped pumping vital blood to his organs.

Jacob Black was dead.


End file.
